Song For You
by syjjang
Summary: When tragedy strikes, familiarity brings calm to the night. Kyuhyun/Sungmin, Super Junior


**Title:** Song For You  
**By:** Me (**jetlagged** at Livejournal)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** KyuMin (Kyuhyun/Sungmin)  
**Genre:** Angst/Fluff  
**Warnings**: Based on Super Junior's car accident in 2007.  
**Summary:** When tragedy strikes, familiarity brings calm to the night.  
**A/N:** My first Super Junior fanfiction, so brace yourselves! By the way, the song is Song For You by _Super Junior_, but in this fic, it isn't. Hehe. :]

Aaand, onto the story.

-

It was raining that night.

Laughter and music echo through my ears, the lights outside flying by. It seems like almost an eternity ago, but at the same time, it feels just like yesterday. Everything goes in slow motion, the words to the song on the radio, Eunhyuk poking at Shin Dong's side, giggling, and you and Eeteuk singing along to the song. The words are familiar because you and your love always sing that song to you before you go to bed every night.

"Sarang, hae yo," you sing, glancing at the familiar streets ahead, hoping that you'll arrive soon. You really want to hear Sungmin's voice, even though you just heard it this morning.  
"Chukbokhae yo.." Eeteuk continues. "Da-"

A loud screeching noise interrupts him.

And then, it hits us.

The sickening crunching noise, the screams, and then the pain.

It hurts, so much, and you can't see or hear anything. But suddenly, the noise comes back all at once, and over all of the sounds, you can still somehow make out the words to the song.

"-rui, sarangeul deuryuhyo," the radio sings, the music slowly fading.

.. And then everything goes black.

White.

All you can see is white.

And you think you see someone.. who is that? Your eyes try to focus, but nothing in particular comes into view. After what seems like an eternity of lying there, you catch the sight of numerous figures by the door, and one next to you, but you can't find your voice. You squeeze your eyes shut, and try to move, but your limbs don't respond. Instead, you feel a shot of pain, and you bite your lip. The only thoughts you can gather are, 'It hurts, it hurts, it hurts..'

For a minute, you swear you can hear the song again.

And slowly, you begin to drift off to sleep.

That night is etched into your mind, and your nightmares. The scene plays over and over again, as distinct as your memory can remember. Every detail, down to almost every last raindrop, it feels so real every time it repeats in your mind. Whenever you wake, you find your face is stained with tears and sweat. You try to move, scream, to do anything, but several tubes and machines prevent you. Soon you start to fall in and out of consciousness again, but you particularly remember once waking up and someone... Sungmin, is holding your hand. His eyes are closed, and he looks so exhausted. You wonder how long he's been waiting, and suddenly you're filled with determination.

All night, you stay up, trying to say the words he hasn't heard in a long time. He's asleep, but even so, you believe he'll hear it.  
For hours, you try and try, but they come out as groans and mumbles. You keep trying, and you don't know why.

When the sun begins to shine through the hospital window, you manage to let out an almost audible, "Sarang hae," before your eyelids close on you.

Your eyes flutter open, and you find a pair of eyes hovering over you. As soon as Sungmin realizes that you're awake, tears immediately spring to his eyes and trails its way down his pretty face, onto your forehead. Searching your love's face, you wonder how long it's been. You hate to see him cry. You wish that you could tell him everything will be okay, even though your not even sure if it will ever be.

"H-h-h-.." you take a deep breath. "Hyung."

Sungmin grabs your hand. "Kyuhyun?"

"How long...?" you pause again, ".. has it been?"

He frowns, and it turns into a pout. "Too long."

You feel a smile tug at your lips, and a few moments later, your eyelids start to feel heavy.

Sungmin absentmindedly starts singing their song, repeating the chorus once, twice, and then so many times that he loses count.

"Sarang, hae yo.." he sings, eyes wandering around the room. "Chukbokha-"

And then he stops abruptly, when his eyes find you. You hear him say, "You better get well soon, 'kay?"

There is silence.

Gripping his hand tightly, with a tear in your eye, you silently thank him as he cries next to you.

He isn't there most of the time, because of Super Junior's hectic schedule. Most days you're greeted by the now familiar white walls, and sometimes you wish that the time would pass faster. The days turn into weeks, and soon the doctors are saying you are getting better faster than they'd expected. You think it's because of Sungmin's visits. Sungmin tells you that he sings our song whenever he comes to visit so you'll get better. The day before you're released from the hospital, he's sitting next to your bed again, like he has for the past few months. He's singing the song again, and for some reason, you never get sick of it.

He smiles brightly, clutching your hands tightly, and then he sings.

"Sarang, hae yo.."

You return his smile and shift a little in the bed. Now he's staring at the floor, and you wonder what he's thinking about.

He looks up at you again, and somehow, you can't help but sing along as well.

"Sarang haeyo youngwonhi,"

The same song echoes throughout the room until the break of day, just like it had everytime before the sky darkened, until that night came.


End file.
